How Far We've Come
by xxH0ttiixx
Summary: With new news from Cheyenne and Van will old feelings come up between Reba and Brock? Review plz!
1. Chapter 1

It was an ordinary Sunday. Reba and her family had woken up early, went to church, and now Reba was cleaning and the kids were watching TV. Reba was just about finished with the dishes when she heard the back door open, and in walked Brock followed by Barbra Jean. "Hey guys! What are you doing here?" Reba asked Brock.

"Oh, I'm not sure. Cheyenne just called us and told us to come over because they had some news to tell us all. They wanted everyone in the family to hear. You got any idea what this is about?" he asked. Reba shrugged her shoulders and she walked into the living room, along with BJ and Brock, where she found the kids watching TV.

"So what is this about news you wanted us to hear?" Reba asked her oldest daughter.

"Oh!" Cheyenne nudged Van, which meant it was time for their big news, "Ok, well, we have been here, living with mom, for 6 years now. After some thinking, we decided that it was time for us to move out. We are financially stable right now, and we found the perfect house in the next town over, and with our family getting bigger, we figured that it was perfect timing," she took a minute to look at everyone, "So what do you think?"

Reba was lost in thought. She was thinking of a certain night 23 years ago when all of this talk about moving seemed so far away….

_It was Reba and Brock's 3__rd__ anniversary, and Brock had brought Reba outside of a gate that had a sign on it which read 'Do Not Enter' on it._

"_Common!" Brock pulled Reba's arm playfully._

"_No Brock! It's off limits, we'll get caught!!" she protested._

"_No we won't. Stop worrying. Just stay behind me," he reassured her. She reluctantly followed, walking in the footprints he left in the sand while hanging tight to his hand. They snook through a break in the fence, and then past the officer's post without a problem. Then, after a few minutes of walking, they reached their destination point: the most beautiful side of the Houston beach that she had ever seen. "Now aren't you happy you came?" Brock asked her, watching her facial expression. She was in awe of the breath-taking view. The sun was setting and the sky was pink. There was a soft breeze and blew her hair just the slightest bit, but cooled her off to the perfect temperature. It was mid-summer, and a night she would never forget. They sat down on a blanket that Brock had laid out, and then Brock sat down and Reba sat in front of him. "Happy anniversary honey," and with that he pulled out a bottle of wine, and a little box that was wrapped up in a shiny silver paper; he had obviously planned this all out._

_Reba took the small box and carefully took off the silver wrapping. She was now holding a long, velvet box. She opened the box to find a silver heart-shaped ornament with a silver key next to it. "Oh! Brock it's beautiful!" she exclaimed. She held it up, and what was left of the sun shimmered off of it. _

"_You are the key to my heart. This way you can take my heart with you wherever you go." He smiled at her. He reached out and genially placed the necklace around her neck. Reba turned around and laid back onto Brock's chest. Brock had always loved the feeling of just holding Reba, and he wrapped one of his arms tightly around her waist._

"_Thank you, Brock," she said with a yawn. He handed her a glass of wine that she set next to her--which reminded her..."I have a surprise for you, too!" she remembered, quickly turning around. His one hand now, on her side. _

"_Oh really!?" he teased. Reba grabbed his hand from her side and placed it on her stomach. She just looked at him for a second. "What are you doing?" he let out a laugh. Thinking to himself, he had noticed that she hadn't drank any of her wine. His eyes then widened: he knew._

"_We're pregnant," Reba told him with a wide smile on her, as it seemed to Brock, perfect face._

"_Oh my god! This is great!" He yelled excitedly a little too loud._

"_Hey! Who is out there!?" they heard someone call out. Reba and Brock crawled back behind a bush for a few minutes, until the police officer walked away. They held back giggles the entire time._

"Mom?" she got no response, "Mom!" Cheyenne asked with a hint of worry in her voice. She had gotten Reba's attention away from her say dream, "What do you think?" she asked again.

"I think this is a great idea, baby!" she hugged her daughter. "I just can't picture you out of the house. I'll miss you kids like crazy!" she said, moving a piece of hair away from her daughter's face. Brock couldn't help but wonder what it was that Reba was thinking about.

"Yeah, we'll miss you too, but this just feels right," she confidently told her mother.

"I know. I knew this day was coming, but now that it's here, it's so hard to let go…" she complained.

"So when is the big move day set to?" Brock interjected.

"Well we were thinking of this Friday. We would need some help moving things, but we think we can make it in there by Friday night," she said turning to Van. Van nodded in agreement.

"Sounds great! The whole family can pitch in!" Brock said before hugging his daughter and then Van.

"Fun!" Kyra sarcastically said out loud to herself, as she left for band practice.

"I'm going to get something to drink. You guys want anything?" Reba asked before she stepped into the kitchen. The family told her their beverage requests and Reba headed to the refrigerator. She grabbed out a certain number of soda's and filled a glass of water. As she turned around, she ran into Brock who was now standing by her side. Reba gasped, "Oh! Brock! You scared the daylights out of me!"

Brock laughed at her frightened expression, "Sorry," he said as Reba joined him in laughing, "I was just coming in here to help."

"Thanks, grab those sodas over there," she motioned to the sodas next to the refrigerator.

"Hey, what were you so deep in thought about back there?" he finally got out. It had been bugging him.

Reba laughed to herself for a second, "Nothing."

"No, really, what was it?" he urged.

"I was just thinking of our 3rd anniversary. Do you remember it?"

"How could I forget? We went to the beach and you told me you were pregnant with Cheyenne," he remembered. He couldn't help but think that those were much better times. Times where he was happy, with the woman he loved.

"Well, then all of this was so far away. Now Cheyenne is moving and she and Van have a family of their own. You have Barbra Jean, Kyra is leaving for college, and I'm here on my own. I don't know, I just never though it would all turn out this way…" she looked down into the glass in her hands and started wondering to herself how her future would turn out. This was not what she had planned back then.

"I hadn't pictured anything like this either. You know, it's not easy being with someone who loves you but loving someone else…" he let out a little too much information. Sometimes he forgot that these kinds of things weren't supposed to be mentioned. But now that he had said it he didn't regret it.

What he had said hadn't registered with Reba right away. She was still looking at the glass in her hand and then once it hit her she looked up. She looked straight into Brock's eyes, "What are you talking about?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"I love you Reba. I love you so much, I have never stopped loving you," Reba now had a semi-angry expression written across her face and as she started to say something about what Brock had just told her, she was cut off with more of Brock's words, "I know that I messed up Reba! I kick myself for it everyday. I haven't been happy since the last time that I held you in my arms. I hate seeing you everyday and knowing that I can't ever have you back. I hate myself for loosing you! I made the biggest mistake of my life with Barbra Jean!" Brock set down the soda cans he was holding and walked over to Reba. He noticed that she was shaking a little and he took the glass from her hands and set it on the table next to them.

"Brock I don't know what to say…" she said with what she had of a breath. Her chest felt like it had a hundred pound weight on it. Breathing whas hard and she felt that she could burst into tears any second. Reba hated the feeling of weakness, but she couldn't help it.

"Then don't say anything," Brock wrapped his harms around Reba's small waist and pulled her into a heated kiss. Reba started to draw away but she wanted this so badly. She knew that she loved Brock too, thought she wouldn't confess it to herself. She gave into the kiss and pushed her body closer against to his. Brock backed into the counter and then turned around and set Reba onto the counter, never breaking their passionate kiss. Reba hadn't felt this adrenalin rush in years. She missed feeling this good. She missed being in Brock's arms, and she wanted him now more then ever.

Reba pulled him closer to her and wrapped her legs around his waist. Just then Barbra Jean walked into the kitchen to see what was taking them so long with everyone's drinks. "Brock! Reba!" she shouted. Reba pushed Brock away and pulled her shirt back into its correct position and jumped off the counter, still breathing heavily.

"Barbra Jean, please, it's not what it looks like," she tried to say through her irregular breathing, she couldn't quite catch her breath.

"So you weren't just committing adultery with _my_ husband? You weren't just all over him? I can't believe this! How could you do this? I thought you were my friends Reba! And Brock! You are my husband!" she said starting to cry, "Excuse me!" she pushed past Reba, shoving her into the counter, and ran to the back door.

Cheyenne and Van then ran into the kitchen. "What is going on?" Van asked, "What is with Barbra Jean…and what about _adultery_?!" he asked a little upset.

"Nothing," she told them. "Um…go and check on her," she motioned Brock to the open door behind them. He nodded. Once he was gone she was able to breathe at a stable pace. She knew they had messed up. She couldn't believe she let that happen.

"Mom, we know something is going on!" Cheyenne protested.

"Nothing is going on! Here is your water," she handed Cheyenne the glass next to her, "and over there are your sodas," she pointed to the counter. "I'll be right back. I'm going to your dad's house for a minute, watch Jake."


	2. Chapter 2

Reba had some more time to think on her walk to Brock's house. She happened to think about what they had done. Did she really love him? She didn't know. She was so confused. She hadn't thought that this would have ever happened. Did she really want this? She was torn.

On one side, she didn't want this. She never stopped loving him, but she knew he was off limits. If they got back together she would be hurting all of the one's she loved, and possibly, in the end, hurting herself.

But on the other side, she really wanted this. This is what she had always dreamed about. Her and Brock together was what she saw the future 23 years ago. She knew people would get hurt, but she deserved the chance for happiness again.

She finally made it to Brock's house and she heard Barbra Jean yelling. It was muffed by the door, but she could hear it. Reba let herself in and Barbra Jean turned towards her with a bat in her hands. "Whoa!" Reba put her hands in front of her face. She ducked down and to the side.

"Yeah! That's right! Walk away!" Barbra Jean was blowing this out of proportion. Brock was standing behind Barbra Jean and he grabbed the bat from her hands.

"Ok, let's talk about this rationally," Brock said calmly, as he set the bat aside.

"Yes, and without weapons…" Reba said as she motioned Barbra Jean to the couch.

"What is there to talk about?! I just saw my best friend and my husband making out in the kitchen!! What are we supposed to rationally talk about?!" she said in a rage.

"Calm down," Reba started talking because Brock didn't know what to say, "I know that it sounds bad, but it's not, don't worry. Brock is here, home, with you now. We just slipped up. We were talking about older times, and we just lost control for a second." Reba was lying, she knew it. She didn't want to hurt Barbra Jean, but she knew she wanted Brock. This just wasn't the right time to say anything.

"This is a big deal for me Reba," Barbra Jean argued.

There was silence for a few seconds as Barbra Jean staired into space trying to think. Her mind was fogged by the image of Reba and Brock earlier that evening. They had nothing to say to each other. Reba and Brock just looked at one another, for answers that were unknown to anyone.

Then the silence was broken. Reba and Brock were caught off guard but Barbra Jean's question, "Do you love each other?"


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean? He is my ex-husband. There are feelings there. There always will be, it's just how things are. The main concern is just weather or not we choose to act upon those feelings, and back there, at my house, we slipped up. We didn't mean to hurt you Barbra Jean," Reba forced out. She saw the ache in Brock's face when she told this to BJ. Really, if she could, she would run away with Brock right now.

"So do you love each other?" Barbra Jean repeated, in a little bit quieter tone of voice. She was hurt by the mere idea of them together.

"Yes, I love Reba," Brock stood up. Reba quickly snapped her head in Brock's direction. _What is he doing!?_ She thought. "I can't sit here and lie to you about it. I love Reba. I'm sorry Barbra Jean…" he looked down.

"Then get out," Barbra Jean whispered. He tone was so hushed that it was hard to hear. "Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" she then yelled. Her sudden rage scared Reba and she jumped back a little. "You too!" she pointed to Reba, "Get out of my house! Neither of you are welcome here anymore!" Barbra Jean was breaking down.

"Please…" Reba tried.

"No!" Barbra Jean walked over and opened the door for them to leave. Brock stepped out and Reba followed. They heard the door slam behind them, and Reba turned to face Brock.

"What was that!? We both know that you don't always think about some of the decisions before you make them. How do you know that this is what you really want? I don't believe that I could take you coming back followed by leaving me again because you decided that I'm not what you really wanted!" Reba said as her voice started to break on thought of him walking out on her again.

"Reba, I don't think you realize how much thought I _have_ put into this decision. You are what I want; what I always have wanted. There is no way that you could get rid of my now," he smiled at her. He bent in his knees so that he could see her face. There was a visible tear running down her cheek, so he whipped it off. Reba then lifted up her head to look into his eyes. She smiled at him and kissed him and then they left for Reba's house.

"Looks like you are staying with me," she said with a laugh, "again."

"This should be interesting," he said with a chuckle.

Once they finally made it to the house they told the kids that Brock and Barbra Jean had a disagreement and that Brock had to stay here for a while. The kids didn't quite buy it, but they didn't argue. They didn't know what was going on, but they knew it had to be pretty big for their parents to be trying to cover it up with phony excuses. Reba ended up doing some laundry later that night, around 10:00, after the kids were in bed. She was sitting on the couch folding the last few shirts she had, and putting them into their proper basket when Brock came downstairs.

"Hey," Brock surprised Reba by walking in back of her and kissing the top of her head.

"Hey, where have you been?" she hadn't even noticed him around since they got home.

"I was upstairs talking with Jake."

"Until 10:00!? What where you talking about until 10:00!?" she asked, a little shocked.

"Nothing much. He wanted to know what was wrong with me and Barbra Jean, but I just told him not to worry about it. That we'll get this sorted out soon. And then he had a story to tell me about a boy from his school. God that boy can talk!"

Reba laughed a little to herself. She knew first hand that Jake was talkative. He could talk for hours on a subject that no one would even think there was that much to tell about. "Yes, that he can. Make yourself useful," she said pointing to a basket of clothes, "carry those to Kyra's room."

"Right behind you," he said as he picked up the basket. He followed Reba up the stairs and he dropped off the basket on Kyra's bed, where Reba would have put it. After that, he walked into Reba's room and watched her start to put away her clothes. They were talking and having a great time. It was nice to have him there again. Reba hung up her last shirt and then turned around to see Brock standing right behind her. He pinned her between himself and the wall. He then brought his head down and started to kiss her, feeling those soul-freeing wildfires they always felt together. The same wildfires that always left them both breathless and wanting more. Things started getting heavy and Brock finally found it in himself to pull away. "I better get back downstairs," he panted. His face inches away from Reba's. He pushed himself off the wall and started to turn around.

Reba slid a finger through one of the loops on his jeans, "No. Don't go," she whined. She tugged back on his jeans and she saw him turn back around. As soon as he let himself back on Reba's lips, butterflies swarmed inside her stomach. In a heated passion they moved their way over to Reba's bed and as soon as Brock laid her down onto the bed the butterflies that were once in her stomach fluttered their way throughout her whole body, causing Reba to tremble as she waited for what she knew what was going to happen.

Brock picked up Reba's hand, "Reba…" he looked at her a little concerned.

"Shhh," she put a finger over his lips and pulled herself closer to him.

"You're shaking honey."

"Don't stop," she told him, taking back her hand, and still going back to kiss him. He gave in, but she could still feel he was a little nervous. "I'm not going to break," she told him, and he knew it. He knew that it had just been a while since anything like this had happened for Reba, and he knew that she was still getting used to all of this. This was something new to her, besides the 20-some years they had already spent together. Reba was glad that this was finally happening. At this moment her future was as she would have expected it to be so many years ago.


	4. Chapter 4

Reba awoke the next day, exceptionally aware of the strong arm around her waist. Reba slowly got up, being sure not to wake Brock, and slipped into the shower. The hot water felt good on her neck. She just stood there for a while enjoying the massaging motion of the water. She stood there relaxing with her eyes clothes, thinking about Brock.

After a while Reba felt two arms go around her stomach, and someone brush up against her back. Reba set her arms on the ones around her, and leaned her head back onto the shoulder behind her, all without opening her eyes. She knew who it was and she was happy he was there. "Good morning or should I say afternoon," he softly spoke into her ear.

"Mmmm…" she got out. She was not a morning person, but as far as mornings go this has been a pretty good one.

"You know what today is?" he waited a while, "It's Friday. We're moving Cheyenne and Van out today. You called off work right." Reba nodded and sighed.

"I'm not ready for them to move out."

"I know. Seems like just yesterday we thought this day would never come." Things got silent as they both took time to think about old times…

"_To the left. No, back to the right. No I changed my mind. I like it on the left." Reba sat on the bottom stair as she directed Brock in moving the couch to the perfect spot. Just then a little Kyra came running into the house._

"_Mama!" she said with hot tears pouring down her face, "Cheyenne stole Marshmallow!!" her mom whipped the tears from her daughter's face and yelled for Cheyenne to come inside their newly bought home. So far it was fairly empty with a lot of boxes taking up some of the space. Things were moving rather slowly due to Reba's condition. She was 8 months pregnant and her doctor told her that she had to leave all of the moving to the movers. She was not supposed to lift anything heavier then a gallon of milk and it was driving Reba crazy!_

"_Yes?" Cheyenne walked in looking innocent. Reba put her hand out, meaning that Cheyenne had a few seconds to put Kyra's teddy bear in her hand or she was going to have to get up and handle things in a different way, and no one wanted that. Cheyenne reluctantly placed the worn out, old, dirty, white bear into Reba's hand and walked back out of the room. _

"_Thank you, mama!" Kyra jumped up and gave her mother a huge hug._

"_Uh huh," Reba hugged her daughter back and kissed her hair. Kyra ran out of the room and back outside to try to get her sister's attention, yet again, just as always. Reba waddled to her feet and walked over by Brock. "Let me help you with that."_

"_No," Brock told her just like he had so many other times when she had asked the same question. Reba pouted._

"_Oh common! I can't do anything!" she said as she flopped down onto the couch and pouted._

_Brock took a deep breath in, and then sat down next to Reba who now had a few tears running down her face. He hated to see her cry. It always broke his heart to see tears running down that beautiful face. Then again, the hormone imbalance didn't help the situation any. "Honey, you're pregnant. You are doing a lot of work right now and it's going to make a bigger difference in the future then moving a lousy couch." He stroked her read hair and Reba leaned her head on his shoulder._

"_I know…but I hate just sitting here. It's driving me insane!"_

"_Well, hmmm…" he thought about what she could do. He looked around the house, "Well you can make me a sandwich, and then you could start cleaning the upstairs before I move things up there—just no climbing to reach high places." She looked up into his eyes and smiled. Finally she had something to keep her busy for a little while. Brock was always there when she needed him. Reba made Brock a sandwich and then inevitably became tired and fell asleep on the couch before she could get around to all of the other chores she wanted to get done. Brock chuckled as he walked past a sleeping Reba, and he covered her up with a blanket. _

Reba lost track of time and realized that she had to finish her shower and get Brock back downstairs before the kids suspected anything. The last thing the kids needed right now was news that their divorced parents are back together, and not just that, but they didn't know how long this was going to last and if things did fall apart they didn't want the kids to get hurt again.

Just when Reba was walking out of her room after getting ready, Cheyenne was carrying a box down the stairs. "Hey honey! Let me help you with that," she said as she ran over and grabbed the other end of the box.

"Thanks. We have the U-haul outside."

"Ok, hey, do you know where your father is?" she asked as she made her way out the door and towards the truck.

"He left to go pick up some pizza with Van for lunch. What did he and Barbra Jean get into a fight about?" she curiously asked her mother as they set the box down in the back of the truck.

Reba shrugged, "Oh I'm not completely sure. By the time I got there they were yelling and she just kicked him out," she lied.

"Well then what was she yelling about in the kitchen?" she challenged her mother. She knew she was lying and she wanted to get it out of her. They started walking back towards the house.

It took Reba a moment to think about what she was going to say. She wished that she and Brock had talked about what they were telling the kids in advance. "Nothing really, just something about a rumor Barbra Jean heard at church," even that lie sounded bad to Reba.

"Uh huh," Cheyenne stopped at the front door and turned to face her mother, "What's going on mom? Barbra Jean wouldn't get this mad about a rumor. I'm not completely sure about this…but…is something going on between you and dad?" Reba made an annoyed face at her, "Well, there are some signs there that would lead me to this. First off, you and dad are getting alone oddly well these days. And secondly, on any other occasion dad wouldn't be staying the night here. You would have made him stay in a cheap motel." Cheyenne took a minute to stare into her mother's eyes. Reba looked down.

"Who else thinks that?"

"Just Van and I know. We've had some time to think…it's just a guess, but the way your acting is making me believe that we guessed right…"

Reba couldn't look at Cheyenne. She was too afraid of that she would have to say about this. Just in time, Van and Brock showed up behind them, "Hey! Pizza is here!" Brock greeted them. Reba gave him a smile, and then they all walked into the kitchen to eat.

"Hey Brock, can I talk to you for a second?" Reba asked him with a desperate look on her face while nodding her head in the direction of the living room.

"Yeah," he followed her out of the kitchen, "What is it?"

"They figured us out. I don't know how they did it, but they are good." Reba stood up on the tips of her toes to look over Brock's shoulder into the kitchen making sure no one was listening to her.

"Well…If they figured it out I guess now is as good as a time as ever to tell the family."

"Are you sure their ready for that? Are you sure _you're_ ready for that?"

"Of course I'm ready. I don't think that I've ever been so sure in my life besides the day that I married you 23 years ago."

"But what if the kids get hurt?" Reba asked with a crack in her voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, what if you get bored with me and leave. I don't know if they could take that again." A tear rolled down Reba's cheek. Brock realized that she was talking about herself.

"Well you can tell the kids that I'm _never_ leaving their mothers side. You can tell them that I promise, for the rest of forever, that I will be nothing but faithful. You can tell them that I'm going to spend the rest of my life taking care of her and loving her." Brock took her face in his hand and whipped away the hot tears. "I love you Reba and I'm never going to hurt you again." Reba gave him a smile of relief and hugged him. "Now let's get back in there and show those kids a thing or two about love." Brock put his hand around Reba's shoulder and Reba put her hand around his waist and they walked back into the kitchen…


End file.
